comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-19 - Legends and Lore
The sun casts a series of pale colors across the horizon as the sun sets at a lazy pace. The bright blue of the eastern sky is slowly replaced by the dark black and shining stars of the coming night. Although there is a definite chill in the air, she doesn't bother to change her clothes to anything else, determined to wear her usual garb. Pulling her jacket close she walks down one of the many Bronx streets before finally arriving at what was evidently her destination - a large decrepit building. She begins bouncing a red ball off of the concrete as she looks the building over. It's been falling apart for some time now and had recently, in the last couple of days even, been burned. Blue eyes look down to a large piece of debris. While still bouncing her ball, she uses her free hand to tug on the piece of concrete to little effect. She grunts and pulls but, nothing. She sighs and takes a step back, thinking for a moment, audibly smelling the air. As the The sightings of the red and black dragon in the area are rare, it had been seen coming and going from the Avengers Academy, but not recently. Perhaps who ever has the armor, had left the facility. As the Archeologist moves through the streets, those with keen ears might hear the sound of movement above them. Then a glimpse. Something red and black is moving along the roof tops. Of course it could be Spider-man, but who knows?" She still seems quite occupied for the moment, bouncing that red ball over and over. She quirks a brow before letting out a deep sigh, she wouldn't be able to move the piece of debris but, she could certainly smell something. Leaning down, she sniffs a few more times before she halts unexpectedly, "Trioxane! Of course." She exclaims, a large smile coming to her features at having solved this small bit of a mystery. Her senses do pique then as triumph sharpens them. Certainly, something running along the rooftops. Cursing once in Italian, she starts after this thing leaping from top to top, despite it likely moving much faster than a normal Human. As she sprints, she pulls a piece of folded paper from her jacket pocket. It had on it some of the pictures taken of the newly seen beast. At least this way, she could confirm with a greater confidence what she might see. As the woman gets to the top of the roof she can see it, large wings, bladed tail. Draconic features. Like a bipedal biomechanical dragon a perfect hybrid of technological and mythical merged into one being. But something is wrong, The figure is leaning against a wall over looking an alley, holding it's chest. Coughing, while no sound comes out, there is the clear signs of distress. Like the figure is sick, or maybe wounded? Finally after composing it's self the dragon moves off to the side, moving around a corner, out of sight. Thankfully with it's back turned it did not see the woman on it's trail. "Bizarre." She says, again folding the piece of paper and replacing it in her jacket. That was it. Though it might not be the exact same thing from legend, it was close enough for now, it was here. Taking a breath, she considers leaving and returning with help. Something like that wouldn't take long to tear her to ribbons, even if the thing were injured. Just one more corner. Creeping forward, she places a gloved hand on the wall's corner and leans around to see where the dragon had gone. As she moves around the corner she get a close up view of the Cyberdragon, he had detected her, More correctly the suit of armor had seen her, and alerted John to her presence. The creature is standing right there, arms crossed, looking fairly upset. the features of the head and face are far more animated than a simple machine. And when it speaks, it shows the jagged teeth, and lips moving. Even the facial expressions change like a living creatures. "Any particular why you are following me Ma'am?" The voice has an electronic worrble to it, but it's one that is strained as if every breath was priceless, valued and there are a couple of contractions, similar to when one suppresses the reflex to cough. She disappears behind the wall when the dragon speaks before leaning a portion of her face around the corner again. Her blues eyes make note, several notes in fact, of the dragon's appearance; first off he was massive, nearly ten feet if she rounded up, talons and a huge tail with a spikes. Swallowing, she takes a breath before unfolding the piece of paper she'd brought with her and turning it so the beast, intelligible beast, could see it. "I've been looking for you, the Devil's Golden Armor - La Armadura de Dorado Diablo they said in Spain." She takes a breath, not emerging from the small cover the brick wall provides. "Though you seem to have taken a liking to a different hue with this incarnation." She says, watching his reaction and gauging his attitude very carefully. As the talk of the armor, the devil's golden armor makes him tense up, and moves back a step as if to anticipate an attack. It flexes those claws, but it clearly is ready to be attacked. A few more coughing motions are made as the stress level for John goes up a few notches. And then "The Name I carry is Cyberdragon now." Narrowing those golden glowing eyes a Question is asked, "Now what do you want from me?" he asks. The tail moves back and forth, the tail blade ready to lash around. The movement indicates extremely fine control. More than likely prehensile. Which makes it all the more deadly. She watches the creature's defensive posturing which, while most would still feel uneasy, it's actually comforting for her. She also reads much more into the first statement than most might, "My name is Angela De'Colibri, it's lovely to meet you Cyberdragon." She says, stepping from the wall so she's fully in view and obvious she's not carrying any weapons. "That's your name now so the armor and lucky person wearing it are separate?" That's a lot to extrapolate from a single sentence but, she's fairly clever. "I was hoping to return the armor to a museum so it wouldn't fall into destructive hands." She folds the piece of paper up and puts it back into her jacket, "Though it, you, seem to be in use at the moment." Angela muses. There is almost some amusement from the dragon as a faint smile when she introduces her self. And the greeting seems to put him at ease. Her Question almost here her a tisk, but as he allows her to continue he gets his answer to why she is here. He would have told her that she is not playing the game right, an for answering a question, he gets to ask a question and be answered in return. But still her explanation seems to satisfy the pair of them. "You'll need to forgive me for not answering exact questions. As you mentioned destructive hands, Shortly after obtaining the armor, I was spied upon, and a short time later was attacked in Metropolis, where my attacker in a suit of power armor," And then there is some hesitation, "After getting him out of his armor, his head exploded from an explosive charge implanted." There is clear upset as Cyberdragon leans against the wall as he says, "I need to be cautious and answering questions with out... caution might cause me no end of trouble." The Voice is heavy, a few coughs here and there. Clearly the armor wearer has come down with some sort of illness. Angela nods in all the appropriate spots as he explains himself, "An Assassin with a failsafe to avoid information leaking." She removes her folded piece of paper and shortly thereafter a pen from her pocket and begins writing a few things down. "A failsafe like that is usually provided by a clunky, but powerful organization." She scribbles a few more things down before she looks up to the massive dragon in front of her. "Well then, just another Dragon in New York trying to make ends meet." A large smile takes over all of her features, "I always loved those stories. Now you don't look so well, perhaps you should head home for some rest and I will question you some other time Cyberdragon. I wouldn't want to keep a budding, mythological creature like yourself up too late." Angela flashes another bright smile. With her willing to depart Cyberdragon's interest is peaked as he asks, "Yes, and very effective when the suit it's self also self destructs. When I am... better, How could I reach you? The Museum in the city?" he asks just "You have peeked my interest in you if nothing else." He says keeping his voice clear and then as if to test her he speaks in ancient Egyptian. But his words are from ancient greek. If she is indeed what she claims, she will know what he is saying. Cyberdragon is testing her. Anyone else would fumble over it unless they were a true historian. Turning, she takes a step or two as the Dragon addresses her, then halts. "Not so effective if you're still here." Angela says, a wry smirk on her face. "I'm a Librarian so, try the New York Public Library. I'm on call most days." She again takes a step and the Dragon begins speaking in Egyptian, though an older form. Angela smirks lightly, "Egyptian is such an intimidating language if you don't speak it, the gutteral stops and all that." Her smirk then increases to a smile, "The French loved that Oath, ne pas nuire, do no harm." Bouncing the ball a few times, Angela takes a large, chest-rising breath before she lets it out, "Get feeling better Dragon, I'll see you around." With that, she makes her way down from the roof and begins the walk home, hands in her pockets.